Crepúsculo carmesí
by yon-fen
Summary: Cuando el mundo encuentra algo diferente, es algo que no puede soportar, ara todo por destruirlo y cualquier prueba de que existió.


Bueno lectores, el día de hoy les traigo una historia que espero les guste, es sobre la vida sin censura de sunset shimmer una chica lesbiana en busca del lugar al que pertenece(si contienen yuri y bastante), quiero advertir que en la vida existen temas algo fuertes si van a leer es bajo su responsabilidad, esta es una historia que pretende explicar los comportamientos de esta chica(o pony) de my little pony.

Si no conoces la seria recomiendo al menos buscar en alguna wiki a los siguientes personajes.

-Princesa Celestia.

-Sunset Shimmer.

-Princesa mi amore cadensa.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad:

My little pony en todas sus variaciones no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño, de ser mío la mayor parte seria yuri.

INTRODUCCIÓN

Quiero contarte la historia que ya a sido contada por otros... pero esta vez desde mi punto de vista, si prejuicios ni censura, dejando de lado lo estético para mostrarles la realidad, si tienes la disposición de escucharme quisiera que lo hagas asta el final y quizá solo así logre transmitir mi mensaje.

Las puertas principales del instituto se abrieron de par en par dando paso a una chica de cabello rojizo y mechones amarillos caminando en dirección al árbol más cercano justo al lado de la gran estatua que decora la puerta principal de la escuela Canterlot, se recostó bajo la sobra de aquel roble, un momento para estar sumida en sus pensamientos resulta que en estos días era lo único que podía hacer estando dentro de la escuela, por lo menos después de lo ocurrido durante el otoño pasado, cerró los ojos por un instante liberando un ligero suspiro antes de comenzar con sus divagaciones.

-"*A veces me he preguntado si realmente vale la pena todo lo que he hecho, tos los errores, y todo el dolor... quien puede juzgarme a plenitud, acaso celestia... luna... cadance... quien puede si ellas no... todos exigen ese derecho, pero... realmente conocen mi historia?... si twilight conociera mi historia, aun me juzgaría?... tu lo harías?*".

Capitulo 1.

Error imperdonable.

Por los alrededores de canterlot corría una potrilla de corta edad con la libertad que otorga la juventud, la capacidad de concentrarse en actividades tan simples, mientras el viento navega entre los semidifuminados bucles de su melena era tan característico de la pequeña sunset, pasarse el día persiguiendo la nada

Para luego dejarse caer sobre el pasto, quizá esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, sin contar las millones de cosas que podía imaginar con tan sólo ver el cielo o cerrar los ojos por un instante.

-Sunset debemos. Marcharnos-la pequeña fue interrumpida de sus actividades por una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules caminando con tranquilidad hacia la niña que ya se dirigía a ella.

-¿Es hora de irnos a casa? -pregunto la pequeña aún conociendo la respuesta.

-No, pero el día de hoy debemos ir a una reunión muy importante.

Sin reclamar más la niña decidió seguir a su madre ella era una mujer con un estatus si bien no muy alto al menos considerable en la crema y nata de canterlot.

Al llegar a casa, debería tomar un baño antes de ponerse el vestido blanco mandado a hacer por su madre. A pesar de no haber recibido información alguna de su progenitora no era difícil averiguar de que se trataba y mucho menos para sunset shimmer, según había escuchado en las pláticas de su madre a cierta edad los padres de canterlot llevan a sus hijos a hacer una prueba de admisión para la escuela de la princesa celestial de unicornios superdotados... o algo así.

Al llegar al lugar había una gran cantidad de padres alentando a sus hijos, sin contar la cantidad de profesores personales y consejos de último minuto, sin contar todo esto el lugar era muy bonito un gran salón con escaleras rodeadas en su bajada por los asientos del auditorio terminando en el lugar donde posiblemente debía dar clases el maestro.

-Sunset-La atención de la potrilla fue llamada por la mujer que no quitaban su mirada quien realizaba su prueba en ese momento tratando de abrir un huevo de dragón cumpliendo su cometido en el quinto intento para terminar por recibir la aprobación de los jueces y ser felicitado por sus padres y profesor.

-¿ves a todos esos que se han estado preparado para este momento por meses?, son buenos ¿verdad?.-preguntaba a su hija mientras miraban al siguiente aspirante comenzar con un hechizo de crecimiento.

-supongo.-respondió la pequeña al ver como aquella planta florecía casi al instante-"*pero, si realmente fueran buenos, ¿necesitarían tantas cosas?*"-concluía la niña para si misma.

a los pocos segundos el niño se encontraba abrumado ante el rechazo de los jueces.

Y así la espera continuaría, observando a los aspirantes siendo rechazados en su mayoría, salvo algunas exepciones, a medida que eran aceptados era anunciado el número de lugares que quedaban con cada admisión, de modo que al final sólo quedaba un aspirante y un lugar, su lugar.

-A continuación, sunset shimmer hará su presentación-La voz de la edecán se escucho por todo el salón, concentrando la atención en quién se ponía de pie en ese momento.

-bien señorita, denos una razón por la que deberíamos dejarla entrar a está escuela.-Dijo una pony del grupo de jueces.

A decir verdad sunset no conocía demasiado de hechizos, sin embargo en alguna ocasión había visto a su madre realizar algún hechizo, quizá eso le pudiera ayudar, sin lugar a dudas era difícil pensar en alguna solución con todas esas miradas sobre ella o con ese vestido tan estorboso que no le permitía dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

-La estamos esperando.-rompió el silencio una de las jueces que había comenzado a impacientarse ante la tardanza de la pelirroja.

Atendiendo a la protesta decidió comenzar imitando el flujo de magia en su cuerno, de cualquier modo que era lo peor que podía pasar...

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

La atención del recinto se dirigió a la pony a la que pertenecía aquella voz tan peculiar, al girar su rostro sunset se encontró con una yegua de gran porte, quizá la más alta que había visto en su vida sin hablar de su crin el cual resultaba hipnótico a la vista de cualquiera, un ser que desplegaba magia con su simple presencia, sin embargo era como si nadie más aparte de ella lo notar.

-Princesa celestia- nuevamente su atención fue interrumpida por la directora que saludaba calurosamente a la recién llegada- es un honor el tenerla con nosotros el día de hoy, ¿acaso ha venido a ver a los nuevos aspirantes?

-No realmente, de hecho es algo un tanto más personal, o no es así-A espaldas de la gran yegua hizo su aparición una niña de piel rosada y crin multicolor sostenida en una coleta, El parentesco era más qué obio a la vista de cualquiera, o al menos a la de la pelirroja la cual había sido olvidada por los jueces que al igual que todos, miraban a la princesa y a la pequeña qué la acompañaba, sunset se sentiría ignorada de no ser por su madre. qué desde su asiento con una sonrisa la saludaba.

-E traído personalmente a mi sobrina la princesa cadance para que haga su audición, pero al parecer hemos llegado un poco tarde.

-Descuide su majestad, para la realeza nunca es tarde, ya hicimos el cierre de las audiciones, pero yo le consigoo un lugar.

La voz de la directora se dirigió nuevamente a la niña de la audición.

-Señorita sunset shimmer, lamentamos informarle qué su lugar...-La oración fue interrumpida por la monarca de equestria.

-Yo me encargo-Y dicho lo anterior se dispuso a bajar las escaleras del auditorio para postrarse frente a la pequeña.

-Como te llamas?

-sunset shimmer.

-Oye sunset, te importaría darle el lugar a mi sobrina.

Sunset miro a la pony, sólo un poco más grande qué ella, qué desde lejos le miraba con desdén.

-Cual es su nombre señora -La niña se dirigió a la princesa usando el mismo tono qué está instantes atrás.

La mujer no comprendió la pregunta en su totalidad, sin embargo se limito a responder tratando de mantener su tono calmado.

-Yo soy la princesa celestia, pequeña.

-Bueno señora princesa celestia, debo decirle que no me interesa en lo absoluto darle mi lugar a su sobrina.

El comentario de la niña había tomado por sorpresa a la princesa, al igual que al resto de los presentes, incluyendo a candace quien desde hace unos segundos atrás prestaba atención a lo que ocurría al frente de la habitación.

-Pues creo que tienes razón y tu opinión es muy respetable.-La princesa alzo su voz rompiendo el incomodo silencio que reinaba, para luego dirigirse a su familiar.-Candace nos vamos.

Inmediatamente protesto la directora.-No se valla princesa, yo puedo conseguir le su lugar.

-No se moleste fue nuestro error, mejor nos retiramos.

Celestia comenzó a caminar saliendo por la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo ocurría a sus espaldas en ese momento.

-¡yo la reto a una "aceptación por competencia". La voz de la joven princesa se resono por todo el lugar helando la sangre de la mismísima celestia, pero sobre todo de la madre que sintió como si le fuera arrevatado algo de su pecho. Inmediatamente la monarca mayor giro en si confrontando a su futura heredera.

-Retractate en este momento.

-No, yo como princesa de equestria autorizo un duelo de magia según el viejo reglamento, si no aceptas no lo podrás intentar el próximo año.

La princesa se dirigió a la pequeña pelirroja que para ese momento se encontraba en completa confusión.-No aceptes, sera lo mejor para todos.

A pesar de no estar al tanto de lo que hablaban, la pelirroja había entendido completamente lo que dijo la chica rosada.-La verdad no creo que me estén dejando muchas opciones, ¿verdad?.

Inmediatamente la directora expuso lo dicho.-¡A aceptado!.

La princesa no hizo mas que suspirar delicadamente, antes de comenzar con la ceremonia-¡ambas partes tiene 5 minutos para repasar sus hechizos,- sin mas las dejo ir dedicandole una mirada seria a su sobrina quien sonreía de una manera tan despreocupada.

Sunset volteo hacia su madre quien la llamaba con un movimiento de su casco.

-¿Que esta pasando, mama?.

-Lo que pasa es que te has metido en un gran problema, el error fue mio por no prepararte para este evento, pero eso no importa ahora, se que no conoces muchos hechizos pero trata de evitar sus movimientos, si soportas por lo menos 3 minutos podrás rendirte, solo te explicaré lo importante, si alguien te reta a un duelo así es solo por una razón... por que no te quiere en la escuela, solo si aceptas podrás intentar el próximo año, incluso si pierdes...

-Y si gano-La pequeña interrumpió la explicación de su madre. Al escuchar sus palabras la madre suaviso sus gestos y dedico una sonrisa, era curioso que en ocasiones era su hija quien decía las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar.

-Si ganas... ella pierde su oportunidad en esta escuela.

-El tiempo termino, presentense ahora.

La niña se aparto de su madre no sin antes dejarle la parte mas estorbosa del vestido para marcharse con una sonrrisa en su rostro, para ir al frente del lugar.

-Quiero que pelen justamente apegadas al reglamento y evitando Hechizos mortales.

La joven princesa retiro la deadema de su cabeza cosa que le puso los pelos de punta a sunset por sentir la cantidad de magia de su contrincante, sin embargo al igual que la vez pasada nadie pareció notarlo.

-comiencen-Al instante cadance lanzo el primer ataque que derivo a sunset varios metros atrás, sorprendida por su velocidad.

-No pensé que fueras tan lenta pequeña, no me lo dejes fácil por ser una princesa.-Dijo cadance para luego dar otro ataque similar, que no seria tan violento como el anterior.

-"*No me puedo quedar así, si me esfuerzo un poco creo que puedo imitar su hechizo*"-Se puso de pie para mirar fijamente a su contrincante, esperando el próximo ataque caracterizado por el brillo de su cuerno, para esquivar con un ligero movimiento y regresar su propia versión del hechizo haciéndola retroceder un poco ante la vista incredula del auditorio, sin perder un instante continuo en su ataque ante su repentino éxito.

Los destellos de luz fueron repelidos por el golpe que cadance propinó con su cuerno a estos.-No pensabas derrotarme con esta burla,¿verdad?.

-Pues.-La menor se encogio de hombros provocando la ira de su opositor, qué reaccionó con una serie de destellos qué sunset repelio usando el mismo método que cadance momentos atrás.

El ambiente era tenso no solo por la notoria superioridad de la realeza, sino también por qué alguien logro siquiera tocarla.

-Ya entiendo qué haces pero esta vez no te fusionara.-El siguiente ataque fue nuevo para sunset, al impactarse parecía como un destello de luz y un sonido muy fuerte, si ella tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma seria como un hechizo aturdidor.

-No te preocupes solo falta un minuto y te podrás rendir. Dijo la niña de la coleta acercándose a la pequeña que se tallaba los ojos, con toda la disposición de atacar la princesa disminullo la distancia entre ambas.

-Que te parece si...-antes de poder completar la frase fue atacada por la pelirroja, con el con el mismo hechizo aturdidor, seguido de una serie de hechizos básicos pero efectivos en ese momento, esta vez derrivandola al recibir uno en su pata trasera y al fin reponerse estando en el suelo.

-Eso es trampa... deja de imitarme.

-No existe una regla que diga que es trampa.-Replicó la madre ante la falsa afirmación.

-Les voy a enseñar lo que no es trampa.-La pony rosada se puso de pie, lista para el siguiente hechizo.

Sunset miraba atentamente a su contrincante, por la forma en que su magia fluia definitivamente haría un hechizo diferente, decidió prestar atención, cualquier cosa que pudiera copear de ella seria una posibilidad de ganar, para su sorpresa la chica desapareció frente a sus ojos dejándola esperando el ataque, fue tan instantáneo como una pequeña explosión de magia.

-Buscas algo pequeña.-La voz de candace se escucho a sus espaldas dejando paralizada a la menor.

-Ya me has fastidiado suficiente por hoy.-EL sudor desendia por la frente de la chiquilla al sentir la magia de la princesa cadance crecer a sus espaldas.

-Solo un minuto pelirroja.

Lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos no era mas que la prueba y la razón del por que no debías meterte con la realeza de equestria, con sunset recibido hechizos dignos de un guerrero de la guardia, sin dar oportunidad de siquiera apreciar uno y asi por lo menos cinco minutos seguidos.

-¿Por que no te quedas en el suelo?.

-No te lo quiero dejar fácil solo por ser una princesa.-Dijo levantándose con un gran esfuerzo.

-Que considerada ... dejame ayudarte.-Y dando un ataque que sunset no pudo detener y terminaría impactandose en una de sus patas delanteras, sin embargo este no seria un ataque ordinario, el dolor que experimentaba era inaguantable, como si depronto el musculo se desgarrara varias veces al mismo tiempo, a lo cual la madre no pudo evitar abogar por su hija.

-Eso no esta permitido.-Sin embargo la protesta no paso de eso.

-Me gusta tu actitud.-Dijo la chica de la coleta, al ver como se levantaba esa pequeña.-Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta, como veo que te gusta imitar a la gente, yo haré un hechizo si puedes imitarlo ganas pero si no, te marchas con la cola entre las patas.

El silencio de la menor alentó a cadance a continuar, a pesar de que la pequeña no quería decidió aceptar, era la mejor oportunidad que tenia.

-Solo debes mover un objeto mas grande que el que yo.-El cuerno de la pequeña princesa se lleno de magia probocando una ventisca dentro del gran edificio. Repentinamente la luna salia por el orisonte lenta pero firmemente, apreciada por la multitud atravez del gran ventanal en la pared frente a las sillas del salón , a pesar de ser tan complicado por alguna razón algo le decía a sunset que era posible, así decidió comenzar a intentarlo también, Comenzó a rodear el gran astro con su magia pues el único objeto mas grande que la luna era el sol.

-"*esto no va bien*"- El mal presentimiento de celestia la hizo dudar, ante lo que ocurría en ese momento.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la pony anaranjada el sol no se movía, al contrario sentía como si no pudiera respirar por la cantidad de magia utilizada, la vista se le nublaba y sentía algo parecido a un escalofrío subir por su pata trasera, por un segundo sintió mucho sueño y se perdió en si con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta lo que ocurría en ese momento.

EL truco de candace se detuvo frente a algo que la dejo marabillada y a la vez asustada con sus piernas temblando, La visión de lo que le ocurría al sol solo era comparada con lo que le ocurría a la niña que parecía ida del mundo real. Por alguna razón el dorado sol había llegado al punto exacto del ocaso tan solo la mitad de el era naranja, pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos al escuchar el barullo de la gente al igual que el sol solo uno de sus ojos tenia la esclerótica blanca y el otro era la peor maldición que un unicornio podía tener... era la representación exacta de un heredero de magia negra.

Los presentes comenzaron con las frases despectivas y las amenazas, la pequeña princesa se encontraba asustada al ver como su contraria no comprendía lo que ocurría. Sin perder un instante la princesa se levantó antes de que la madre pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

-Escúchenme súbditos, la historia nos a enseñado que podemos convivir con todo tipo de personas y...- sunset dejo de hacer caso a lo que decía su princesa para mirar a su madre notoriamente afectada por lo ocurrido.-Y es por eso que personalmente pido a los jueces su admisión a mi escuela para unicornios superdotados.

Los jueces se giraron a la niña pelirroja

-Ante lo ocurrido hemos decidido darle su admision al igual que a la princesa cadance por haber ganado el duelo, revisen las fechas antes de marcharse.-Sunset abría protestado por el veredicto del duelo, pero estaba tan adolorida que prefirió no buscar más problemas.

-Vámonos sunset.-la madre se acerco a su hija, para por fin poder salir del lugar, teniendo que subir las escaleras, solo para que sunset mirara a su rival de la realeza, y al fin cruzar la puerta del auditorio.-Solo nesecitas un poco de descanso.

-he, pelirroja...- La aludida detuvo su avance para mira a su interlocutor.-Si tu, la de la cutie marck del sol, te estaré esperando en la escuela.

-Igual yo.-la niña mostró una sonrrisa a la princesa rosada, para después irse con su madre.

-"*quizá esto sea mas interesante de lo que creia*".

La princesa celestia miraba como la niña se marchaba del lugar acompañada por su madre mientras le mostraba su cutie marck recién obtenida.

-Usted sabe que algún día se arrepentira por esto.-Afirmo la directora a la princesa.

-No quiero pensar en eso, debo hablar con mi sobrina.

La yegua se aparto teniendo en su cabeza esa oración.-"*algún día se arrepentira por esto*".

Bueno aun no hay yuri, pero cree que ya saben por donde van los tiros.

Si les gusto dejen un comentario(no sirven para nada pero me motivan a escribir mas rápido).

Fy se despide.


End file.
